Rules
Thank you for joining our Wiki! Like all Wikias, the DreadOut Wikia as a set of rules that we request that everyone must follow. So please, read carefully before making an edit on the Wikia! Rules # Do not vandalize the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: #* Pornographic content. #* Offensive content. #* False information. (You CAN post rumors in COMMENTS OR BLOGS only) #* Content deletion. #* Irrelevant Information (Ex. Adding Opinions or Quotes from a YouTuber on a Let's Play without enough relevance) # Do not ask to become mod or admin at any given time. If we happen to be looking for Administration members, you will be approached by an Admin and only an Admin. # Do not add pages about irrelevant subjects. (Example: Do not add a page for "Resident Evil") # Do not flood or spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: #* Offensive comments. #* Pornographic comments. #* Gibberish and/or multiple comments. #* Clan advertising. #* Reviving old topics. #* Consecutive comments at the same topic. # Do not create duplicate topics in the forum or on any of the Wikia pages. # Do not create duplicate pages. Please search the wiki before making one! Keep in mind that your page should display accurate and helpful information to the community. # Do not edit solely for the purpose of ranking/Wikia achievements. # Do not edit or add any templates existing on the Wikia without permission. One wrong code, it messes up the entire template. Most important templates are protected so regular members can't access them; however, some templates may not be protected yet and members are still able to add their own templates. Please refrain from editing without the consent of an Admin. # Do not create new pages with personal information. You have your personal page(s) and a personal blog in your profile. # Do not insert any information regarding hacks or glitches on the Wikia pages. # Do enter an edit summary in the upper right-hand corner of the edit screen for every edit...even if you undo a previous edit (add your summary after the 'undo' information). # Do Not try to get around bans by using proxies. Wikia has a list of known proxy IP's and if you are found, you will be perma banned with no warning. # Do not bully other people on the Wikia. If we find that you are putting someone down, depending on the severity, you may be banned from contributing to the Wikia. We ask that you please follow these rules. Depending on the severity, you can and will be banned. Reporting If someone on the DreadOut Wikia community is bothering you, then please contact the Wikia Staff as soon as possible. Please comment on their Message Wall concerning the issue, who's bothering you, and if possible a link and/or snapshot of the incident in this format: * Person who is bothering you: * Description of the Issue: * Link and/or Snapshot of the incident: Afterwards, an admin will be with you shortly after and depending on the severity, the person who is bothering you may be banned. However, do not spam reports of someone without a legitimate complaint. It's not a good enough reason if you don't 'like that person'. If you repeatedly spam reports without a good reason, you may be banned for being a nuisance. Warnings and Banning We have 4 tiers for warnings: * WARNING 1: Simple warning. No further action done. * WARNING 2: "Probation" tag is added to your user, and your edits must be admin approved. * WARNING 3: 1 week ban. * WARNING 4: 1 month ban. AFTER: If you are continuing to cause problems after Warning 4, you will be permanently banned. All warnings expire after 6 months. However, despite the warning system, adding Pornography or Piracy to any pages will simply result in a permanently banned without any warning at all. After Note We thank you for reading!